Music of The Dead/Dialogues
Angela: Hello, mentor, how are you today? Angela: Yeah I am good too... Did you saw Peter by the way... Me neither. Angela: I worry about him. His attitude: "I think I am gay", don't drink water for me... He literally flirted with me when we meet. Chief Bennett: , We got an anonymous call about a murder at the RoRena, music arena. Chief Bennett: I want to you two go and search that place, Miss Macco is in town, I am worrying that she is possibly a victim. Go NOW! Angela: We are on the way Chief! Chapter 1 Investigate Music Stage... Angela: Well, our anonymous dealer was right, there is a murder! Angela: Look at her, she is literally crushed by that giant speaker... I hope Uncle Andre will manage to get something from he- Angela: WAIT! I know her, she is a lead singer of Moral Robbers, my favorite EDM band. I always wanted to meet her, but not like this... Angela: you are right, , we need to focus on the investigation and look for clues, like that purse you picked up. And yes there is a victim name on it. Angela: I can't believe I search my favorite singer purse. Examine Victim purse... Angela: You found her phone and look it's already unlocked... Wow, 10 missed calls from... Angela: Kevin Lavien. He is victim manager. I agree, let's inform him that his client is dead. Inform Kevin Lavien that Carla is dead... Angela: Mr. Lavien? We are from Fario Police Department, and we bring a bad news. Kevin Lavien: Bad? Don't tell me that you arrested Carla for overspeeding? I will pay for her ticket, just release her. Angela: say that is not possible. Kevin: Why? Angela: because she is dead, and investigate her murder. Because of you ar... was her manager, that means you knew something from her life. Kevin: Sweetie, I am a manager, not a private eye. Only things I need to know about her is only places she visiting during tourneys because she hates to have bodyguards around her. Angela: Well, can you tell us the places she visited today... Kevin: Yes, the only place he visited today is that Music Shop near RoRena arena. She could be there for hours. Angela: Thanks for your time Sir, well let's go , we have another place to investigate. Investigate Music Shop... Angela: This place is lovely. Like the music here. Anyway, you are right, we are here to investigate. I guess you want to restore that pieces of paper. Angela: But why you heading trash can? Forensic Science 101? Oh no... Examine Trash Can... Angela: Oh God this thing stinks like Hell, I think that I also found some secret from. ugh... Angela: That sunglasses looks like one Carla like to wear but is totally in million liquids. I agree, send that to Karen. Examine torn paper... Angela: Hmm, let's see what this hide... Angela: It's a beautiful love poem for Carla from Anne May, that name ring a bell... Angela: Yes, thank you, mentor, Anne May is an owner of this shop, let's find her and ask why she tore this beautiful letter. Ask Anne why she tore the love poem... Angela: Hello Ms. May, this is and we investigate the death of Carla Throne. Anne: Carla is dead! How awful... Angela: You knew her personally based on this poem, who is beautiful. Anne: Yes it is, but sadly Carla didn't have the same feelings for me. She was already taken by Danny Ramirez. Anne: He is the lead guitarist of the band and her boyfriend. Angela: I am sorry, but I am sure you will fi- Anne: Don't worry, even she didn't love me back I loved her. Now please leave me alone so I can grief in the piece. Angela: You have a point, , her behavior is odd for grief person. We will have an eye on her, for any case. Angela: And also we need to inform Danny that his girlfriend is dead... Oh, God. Inform Danny that his girlfriend is dead... Danny: (crying) This doesn't happen, ! I c-can't believe my sweet little Carly is dead... Danny: (furious& crying) I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T FIND HER KILLER I WILL! Angela: Mr. Ramiz calm do- Danny: NO! (leaves) Angela: Mr. Ramirez! Danny! Come back and... He already left... Angela: Let's back to the Station then... Analyze Victim Sunglasses... Karen: Where did you find this disease spearer, ? Karen: There every single food on them, mayo, ketchup, mustard, cake crumbles, donuts crumbles.... Karen: I needed the contents of the can and there is everything except donut crumbles. Angela: That only means our killer left that crumbles? Karen: Yes, Angela. , your killer enjoy the donuts. Autopsy Victim's body... Andre: Wow I didn't expect someone famous on my desk... Anyway, as you already know Speaker is what killed her. That giant thing crushed her ribs and bones ripped off her lungs and heart. Andre: Because killed didn't had any physical contact with her couldn't find anything of the visible things, but then I looked a little closed. Angela: And what you found uncle? Andre: You can call me Andre, we work together. And I found sweat, too damaged to any DNA be extracted, but because victim didn't sweat in the time of her death, especially not on the neck, only one who sweated there was... Angela: Our killer! Thank un-- Andre. Later on, at the Station... Angela: Finally a bit normal homicide haha. Angela: We found singer Carla Throne crushed by the giant speaker. Her manager, Kevin Lavien didn't seem like he much cared about that, differently from her boyfriend. Angela: Who sound really angry and I hope he will not do something stupid. But you are right, let's not forget about Anne's crush on Carla. Angela: But thanks to you we have two profiles of our killer! Chief Bennett: , DROP everything you do and go to the backstage of RoRena! We got a tip that Kevin wants to kill himself! Chapter 2 Chief Bennett: , drop everything. We have a suicide guy on our hands! Angela: Suicide? Who? Chief Bennett: Kevin Lavien want to kill himself in the backstage of Arena! Go, fast! Peter: Hey, , I know you are in hurry, but I will suggest checking Murder Scene again because the murder was illogical. Angela: How illogical? Peter: You see, you need to have big weight to move Giant Speaker who create a big sound and while you try to push it, your victim would hear and escape. My bet is that she was drugged... by music. Angela: With music? Peter: Yes, slow, boring, and happy sound combined can produce feeling same as a sedative... Now go before Kevin kill himself. In the backstage... Angela: Kevin! Drop your weapon before you do something stupid. Kevin: Yes, easy for you to say, you have a job! Angela: You have it too! Kevin: I HAD it! That stupid cow, it all her fault! Because of our little affair, which she told to every single tabloid my boss think I slept with every single singer I had. Kevin: AND NOW I AM FIRED! Kevin: ...... Kevin: I can't do this... Angela: I will take care of Kevin until you searched that place, this is the backstage after all, out victim was there. Angela: Yes, we will interrogate Kevin after he calms down, and also we will check Speakers after all this. Investigate Backstage... Angela: Here I am, mentor, you found something while I was out? Angela: I see... You have a faded photo, a pile of clothes, very shiny one, and broken pieces. Angela: Well, we have work, let's get to it! Examine faded photo... Angela: You recovered a romantic picture of Danny and our Victim... Aww, they look happy. Angela: I didn't notice that caption under the picture... It says... Angela: YOU WILL PAY ME FOR THIS B****!. I agree, , Danny needs to explain this. Examine pile of clothes... Angela: Another digital visit card, well when you are in Rime... Let's click... Angela Card: Visit Girl's Kisses tonight, look for Anastasia Docker. I am sure you will enjoy Carly-boo. Angela: I know a place Girl's Kisses, it's famous Germany Callgirl company, I didn't know they have one here. Angela: But yes, , you are right, this visiting card is addressed to Carla. Let's find that Anastasia Docker. Examine broken pieces... Angela: Good job with repairing that parts, . Angela: This figure is pretty... Wait for a second. This figure is the figure of Baubo, Goddess of Mirth in Greek mythology, but also it's known that she was a Lesbian, technically she is Goddess of Lesbians... What? I love Greek mythology. Angela: But who of our suspects would send this figure to Carla?... Right, we know that Anne has... had feelings towards her. Let's question her about this figure. Calm Kevin down... Angela: Mr. Lavien are you alright? Kevin: No, of course, I am not alright! Kevin: That woman destroyed my whole career and her death is just salt on the wound because everyone thinks I am the one who killed her. Kevin: , you need to believe me, I didn't kill her, I have a strong alibi, I was I the cafe Three Robots, eating amazing vanilla donuts... Kevin: Oh God, I need to look for another job now... Thanks, Carla you needed to die today... Angela: Mr. Lavien! Kevin: What? I am just honest... Angela: Did you noticed how much Kevin sweats while she talks about his alibi? Me too. Question Danny about a photo... Angela: Mr. Ramirez, when we interrogate you for the first time we thought you really loved Carla. Danny: Though? I love her! Angela: Well, this picture proves that you lie! What boyfriend who loves his girlfriend would call her a bi*ch? Danny: So you found it? So what? I will be honest with you now. Danny: Even my chocolate donuts are more moral than that girl! How you ask ? Simple. My donuts don't visit Callgirls nor cheat me with a manager like that s*ut! Angela: Danny, watch about your language, I am a girl too, armed girl. Danny: Yeah, my sweat is more dangerous than you. Now go before I throw some of my sweat on you two. Interrogate Anastasia Docker... Angela: Anastasia Docker? We are from the police and we investigate a murder of Carla Throne. Anastasia Docker: (crying) Carly-boo is dead! How? When? Wh-who killer her? Angela: We still investigating, but found your visit card in the backstage, you knew her well? Anastasia Docker: She was my lover, yes, I knew her very good. Angela: Your lover? Anastasia Docker: Yes, we hook up a week ago in the nightclub, she singing and after she bought me strawberry jam donuts, a couple of drinks later... We kissed and ended in her bed. Anastasia Docker: We reaped that one more time, she said me that she wants to be with me, but she can't leave his boyfriend because of the band... Angela: It's always hard when you can't be with someone you love because of your career. Ask Anne about a figure she gave to the Victim... Anne: DON'T EVEN MENTION ME THAT WITCH'S NAME AGAIN! Angela: Calm down, Miss, we know you are upset b- Anne: UPSET?! I'm not upset, I am just very angry! Anne: I finally take over my fear, makes her a beautiful gift and goes to confess my feelings. I sweated like Hell... When I approached her, she laughs in my face with words that she is not into girls... Anne: But she lied! I saw her how she kissed with that so-called Callgirl. Not that she just laughs in my face she even broke my homemade figure. I DIDN'T SLEPT FOR FIVE DAYS MAKING THAT FIGURE! Angela: Well, that reacts can lead to murder, let's hope you didn't commit one. Investigate Speakers... Angela: I agree, this Rope is cut off and the same rope is on the Speaker too, that's how our killer pushed Speaker... Angela: And also you found a broken CD, maybe contain that song Peter told us about. Let's piece it back together. Examine Broken CD... Angela: I know that CD, its Carla's unreleased and last album called "Music of The Dead", and I can't believe I hold this release... Angela: you are right, sorry, let's send this to Peter. Analyze Rope... Angela: Hey Kim, what you got. Kim: Wow, it's like Diego is your mentor. Hello Andy, . When now I mention Diego, miss that good-hearted jerk, and Lena also... Kim: Yes, rope. The rope is cut off by a sharp clean blade called knife-hand. That knife has only one person, robot actually. Kim: You remember Miss-Plutonius? Angela: Oh, yes, a very beautiful robot who actually have gender. Did she cut the rope? I agree she has some explanations for us! Question Miss-Plutonius about the rope... Angela: Miss-Plutonius, we meet again. Can you explain why you killed Carla Thone? Miss-Plutonius: I didn't kill anyone? Especially not a bad excuse for EDM singer. Angela: Than how you explain that rope who used to throw a speaker on her? The weapon used to that is your knife-hand! Miss-Plutonius: Knife-Hand is stolen from me a week ag- aggggggggoooo- Miss-Plutonius: SYSTEM WILL BE RESTARTED FOR 3...2...1...0 Miss-Plutonius: SYSTEM ERROR!!!!!! Angela: I think we need to go... Analyze CD... Peter: Next time ask me what kind of music I like, ... Peter: But I have a good and a bad news. Peter: Bad news is that this CD is big waste fo the time... Good news is that this CD is used to "drug" your victim and also I found traces of strange substance on this CD, so I asked Karen to analyze it. Karen: I will be quick, substance on this CD is nail hardener, which can use male and females. Later, that evening... Angela: Mentor, sorry because I was not with you to collect information about the CD. Angela: You said that killer left nail hardener on it, that's nice, we are a step closer to our killer! Angela: But not, it seems that everyone has the motive to kill Carla. Starts with Kevin who almost commit suicide because Carla knocked all about they little affair. But also Danny who was really jealous of her. Angela: Yes, , there is also Anne who was not pleased to see her crush kissed other girls... Phillip: Hey, , buddy Angela. RoRena called they will need backstage and they asked.. I mean ordered to move your, quoted, "stupid yellow tape".